Love in New York
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: While the Reagan family is heading to the Waldorf Astoria for New Year's Eve, the family's path is crossed with a group of people that are bound together like family. What happens on a magical night in New York? AU Fanfic
1. Character Biographies 1

Thought I'd try a new story idea for Blue Bloods. Hope you like and don't slam the story. Featuring an OC who will be paired up with another OC of mine. Do not worry this'll have the Reagans though so do not slam this.

* * *

Name: Matthew O'Mara

Age: 17 Years old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

Date of Birth: 8th May 1987

Hometown: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 210 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Dark Hair, Grade 2, slicked back with a parting at the side

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no stubble

Family:

Father: Paul O'Mara: 1950 – June 2004

Birth Mother: Sara O'Mara (nee. Kelly) 1950 - May 13th 1987

Step-Mother: Lindsey Johnson: (nee. Anderson): 1956 – Present

Older Brother: Henry O'Mara: June 6th 1975 - Present

Step-Sister: Leah O'Mara: November 1993 – February 2003

Step-Sister: Sophie Johnson: 1983 - June 2004

Backstory:

Father's side of the family is from New York immigrating from Dublin, Ireland, was taught hard work from the minute he turned 5 years old when he shined shoes. Mother's family is from Boston, Massachusetts. Paul had married Matt's mother in 1973 before he was an engineer. Before being an Engineer, Matthew's father served 13 years in various divisions and another 12 years in the NYPD before an on-the-job injury caused him to retire. His mother died in her sleep in 1987 just 5 days after Matt was born.

6th Generation Military that he did not know about until May 1992. Matt has endured a tough life of loss and pain. He has lost his entire family in the space of 15 months and only got by with the help of the woman that he loved who also had lost her family too.

The 2 had lived seperately in Manhattan, New York City with Hannah living with her Friend Tia Harding since they were 17. He always wanted to be a soldier and a police officer from the age of 6 following in his Father, Uncle and Grandfather's footsteps. Matthew was named after his Grandfather who served in the Ranger Battalions in WW2 and Korea.

Matthew has an older brother named Henry O'Mara who served in the United States Marine Corps in 1992-95, afterwards he transferred to the Reserves, before joining the NYPD in 1995 before returning to active duty in October 2001 for the Invasion of Afghanistan and Iraq.

Matthew joined the Army at the end of his senior year serving with the 75th Ranger Regiment.

Matt is a very old school and passionate Irish Catholic with old school values. He values hard work, family, loyalty and above all his sense of honor, duty and country. He is respective of every veteran that had served the US, his favorite holidays are Veterans' Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Christmas.

Skills:

Hand – to – Hand Combat specialist from 5 years of age.

Top Marksman at 5 years of age (Taught by his Grandfather, Uncle and Father).

Skilled Mechanic at the age of 13.

Fluent in many languages (Italian, Chinese, Arabic).

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country)

Sports (Boxing, Baseball and Football)

Possessions:

Cache of Weapons from 4 generations of military service.

His Grandfather's 1954 Steel Blue V8 Dodge Convertible

His family's military medals from 5 generations of military service

Grandmother's wedding ring which he intends to save for his beloved sweetheart on his wedding day

* * *

Name: Hannah Cross

Age: 17 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 11 ins

DOB: 14th February 1987

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 150 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair Colour: Long Curly golden Blonde Hair

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth,

Clothing Style:

Blue polka-dotted dress, wears flat-heels.

Family:

Father: Samuel Cross: 1951 – 2004

Mother: Sarah Cross: (nee: Campbell): 1951 – 2004

Older Brother: Mark Cross: 1975 - Present

Backstory:

Born in Manhattan, New York to a wealthy family, she always believed in romance and finding the love of her life, it all came together when she met Matt at his 5th birthday party, the two were very shy and they danced around their obvious attraction to each other.

Hannah loved Matt not only because he was good-looking but she saw a dark and broken man. Hannah lost her family around the time and collapsed, but with the help of Matt she regained her spirit and vowed never to leave anyone behind even her friends that became her family and the man that she loved with her heart.

She desires to have a large family in New York like her grandmother with whom she was very close with until she passed away when Hannah was 16, her grandmother even convinced her to go after the young man that had captured her heart.

She has a fantastic relationship with her older brother Mark, who used to be a former United States Marine Sergeant in 1992-1995.

Her brother transferred to the Marine Reserves after his second year before being on active duty in October 2001 to December 2004. Before her brother re-enlisted for the Marines, he was a 6-year veteran of the New York Police Department.

She has been best friends with Matthew since the 1st day of Catholic School, the two danced around their feelings for each other until their Sophomore year as they began dating but only to their friends knowledge. She watched her love go off to fight in Iraq awaiting his safe return.

Hannah respects the United States Armed Forces and the NYPD, much like her true love Matthew does. Her favorite holidays are Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving and Veteran's Day.

Skills:

Very smart

Learned nursing thanks to her Grandmother.

Speaks Italian like a native

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country)

Sports (Baseball, Football and Boxing)

Possessions:

A heart shaped necklace given to her by Matt for Christmas

Her Grandmother's old Nurse kit

* * *

2 Character bios done in a day.

Let's go forward. Please like and review.


	2. Character Biographies 2

2nd Set of character biographies coming up, hope you love and enjoy them

* * *

Name: Raymond Zinelli

Age: 17 Years Old

Height: 6 ft 0 ins

Date of Birth: 19th May 1987

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

Weight: 185 lbs

Eye Colour: Hazel

Hair Colour: Light Brown Hair, High and Tight

Religion: Roman Catholic

Face: Smooth, No distinguishing features

Family:

Wife: Alicia Zinelli: (Nee. Bianchi) 1987-Present

Backstory:

Best Friend to Matthew O'Mara since 1st day of Catholic School, he sees Matthew as a Brother he never had, Ray comes from an Italian family that spoke nothing but Italian, he was sent to school to learn English and did that with the help of his friends.

Ray has a huge amount of respect for the US Armed Forces, and ever since he was 5 years old, he always wanted to be a member of the US Marine Corps. An avid sports fan, he enjoys football, baseball and boxing.

He enlisted in the US Marine Corps Reserves at the same time his best friend Matthew and another friend joined the Army Reserves. Ray excelled in training and rose to the rank of Sergeant in the Marines. His heroes for inspiring him to join the Marines was Henry O'Mara and Mark Cross who had both served. It was the finest moments of the Marines that inspired him too.

Ray is a passionate and romantic Italian-American. He is a great friend and stands by his friends and they do the same for him as well, he thinks of his best friends as his 2nd family with Loyalty being the prime trait.

He is married with Alicia Bianchi and adores her; the couple have been married since August 30th 2004, his best men were Matthew O'Mara and Cameron Harding.

Skills:

Top Marksman

Tactical Mastermind

Hand to Hand Specialist

Hobbies:

Sports: (Baseball, Football, Boxing)

Music: (Jazz and Rock)

* * *

Name: Alicia Zinelli (nee. Bianchi)

Age: 18 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 9 ins

DOB: 29th November 1987

Hometown: Hoboken, New Jersey

Weight: 156 lbs

Eye Colour: Light Blue

Hair Colour: Dark Hair, long and curly

Religion: Roman Catholic

Face: Smooth

Clothing Style:

Red full-length dress with high heels

Family:

Husband: Raymond Zinelli: 1987-Present

Backstory:

Born to an Italian-Irish family, Alicia is a proud and passionate young lady, she met Matthew, Hannah, the Harding Siblings and the love of her life Ray Zinelli in Catholic School at the age of 5, She married Ray in August 30th 2004 after he graduated from Marine Corps Reserve training. Her bridesmaids were Hannah, Tia and Antonia.

Alicia is desiring to be a lawyer with the Brooklyn DA's Office, she is on the fast track to study in Columbia University alongside Tia and Antonia.

Her family moved back to New Jersey, wishing her the best of luck in New York as they knew Ray would keep an eye on their family member.

Skills:

Very Intelligent

Speaks Italian and Latin

Hobbies:

Sports (Baseball)

Music: Jazz Music

* * *

Marriage laws in New York say that minimum age to marry is 16 and 17 with the parents permission. This is real information. Hope you like the 2nd set of character biographies.


	3. Character Biographies 3

3rd set of character biographies coming up hope you like this next set.

* * *

Name: Cameron Harding

Age: 1st April 1987

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 201 lbs Muscular

Eye Colour: Blue

Hair Colour: Dusty Blonde, grade 2 parted at the side

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth

Family:

Younger Twin Sister: Tia Harding: 1st April 1987 – Present

Backstory:

Born to a Navy Family, Cameron is proud of his family's service, he met Matthew O'Mara and the rest of his friends in Catholic School on their 1st day. Cameron has always wanted to be a Navy SEAL since he was 7 years old, he loves the Navy with a passion, but is unsure what he wants to be after he leaves the Navy.

He's a proud man and is in love with Antonia Dawson, the two currently are unaware of their feelings for each other and have been hiding it since they were 10 years old.

His bond with his 2nd family is remarkable, wanting only to stay with his friends and family, he's loyal to the bone and would go first before anyone of his friends and the woman he secretly loves.

Skills:

Marksman

Hand-to-hand specialist

Hobbies:

Music:

(Pop)

Sports:

(Baseball)

* * *

Name: Tia Harding

Age: 17 Years Old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

DOB: 1st April 1987

Weight: 160 lbs

Eye Colour: Blue Eyes

Hair Colour: Blonde hair

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Family:

Older Twin Brother: Cameron Harding: 1st April 1987

Backstory

The younger twin of the Harding family, she is respective of the Navy and what it stands for.

She loves her twin brother often backing him up, fighting alongside him, she wants nothing more than married and raising a family much to her father and brother's displeasure.

Skills:

Boxer

Marksman

Hobbies:

Boxing

Music

Reading

Literature

* * *

Name: Antonia Dawson

Age: 18 Years Old

Height: 6 ft 2 ins

Hometown: Manhattan, New York

DOB: 25th December 1987

Weight: 165 lbs

Eye Colour: Blue Eyes

Hair Colour: Red Hair

Religion: N/A

Family:

N/A

Backstory:

An orphan since the age of 17 her mother a former NYPD police officer died of mysterious circumstances and her father abandoned the family, harbours a strong grudge against him. She found a family with her friends, who stuck by her with loyalty and respect.

Ever since she was a young girl, she has desired to become a NYPD Officer like her mother.

A boxing fan she enjoys the sport having taken boxing lessons with her late grandfather who was a former boxing champion, she found her crush within Cameron Harding who is her best friend Tia's Older twin brother.

Skills:

Marksman (Trained with all weapons thanks to her mother, Matthew's family along with Ray and Cameron's fathers).

Trained boxer

Hobbies:

Boxing

Reading literature

* * *

Here we go, 3rd and final set of character biographies hope you like these. Do like and review, I love you all.


	4. Character Biographies 4

O'Mara and Cross Brothers

* * *

Name: Henry O'Mara (Also known as 'Hank')

Age: 29 Years old

Height: 6 ft 1 ins

Date of Birth: June 6th 1975

Hometown: Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City

Weight: 210 lbs Very Muscular

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair: Dark Hair, Grade 2, high and tight

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no stubble

Off-Duty Clothing Style:

White shirt, Blue cargo trousers and camo boots

Family:

Father: Paul O'Mara: 1950 – June 2004

Mother: Sara O'Mara: (nee. Kelly): 1950 - May 13th 1987

Step-Mother: Lindsey Johnson: (nee. Anderson): 1956 – Present

Younger Brother: Matthew O'Mara: May 8th 1987 - Present

Sister: Leah O'Mara: November 1993 – February 2003

Step-Sister: Sophie Johnson: 1983 - June 2004

Backstory:

Father's side of the family is from New York immigrating from Dublin, Ireland, was taught hard work from the minute he turned 5 years old when he shined shoes. Mother's family is from Boston, Massachusetts. Paul had married Henry's mother in 1973 after he came home from Vietnam.

Henry mother's died in her sleep in 1987, 5 days after his younger brother was born, he lived with his Grandparents as his father was an engineer. Before being an Engineer, Henry's father served 13 years in various Division and a 12-year veteran of the NYPD before an on-the-job injury caused him to be forced out of the NYPD.

5th Generation military that he knew since he was old enough to know the uniform. Henry, has endured a bad life considering his mother died which lead to him joining the Marine Corps. He has lost his entire family in the space of 15 months leaving only his little brother who remained in New York City.

He always wanted to be a soldier and a police officer from the age of 4 following in his Uncle and Grandfather's footsteps Henry was named after his Uncle who served in the Marines from '67 to '73 at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant.

Henry enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in 1992 during junior year of high school and went active for two years. Afterwards, he returned to Reserves, before joining the NYPD in 1995. He was an 6-year veteran of the NYPD prior to 9/11 before returning to the active duty Corps. He served in the Invasion of Iraq participating in the 2nd Battle of Fallujah, he's still overseas.

Henry is a veteran who is determined in getting the job done, is extremely dedicated to the victims of his cases, goes out of his way to protect and help vulnerable young people, and does have his fellow cops' and New York's best interests at heart. Even his family's safety as well. A veteran of the Marine Corps, he has great pride in his service and all veterans of different services as well.

His younger brother Matthew joined the Army Rangers at the end of his senior year serving in the Middle East. Henry is very proud of his brother for many reasons.

Henry is a very old school and passionate Irish Catholic with old school values. He values hard work, family, loyalty and above all his sense of honor, duty and country due to his pride of being a Marine. He is respective of every veteran that had served the US, his favourite holidays are Veterans' Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Christmas.

Skills:

Hand – to – Hand Combat specialist from 5 years of age.

Top Marksman at 5 years of age (Taught by his Grandfather, Uncle and Father).

Skilled Mechanic at the age of 13.

Fluent in many languages (Italian, Chinese, Arabic).

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country)

Sports (Boxing, Baseball and Football)

Possessions:

Cache of Weapons from 4 generations of military service.

His family's military medals from 5 generations of military service.

* * *

Name: Mark Cross

Age: 29 Years Old

Height: 5 ft 11 ins

DOB: June 13th 1975

Hometown: Manhattan, New York City

Weight: 190 lbs

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Hair Colour: light brown hair, grade 2 slicked to the side.

Religion: Irish-Catholic

Face: Smooth, no stubble

Clothing Style:

Grey shirt, tie, slacks and shoes.

Family:

Father: Samuel Cross: 1951 – 2004

Mother: Sarah Cross: (nee: Campbell): 1951 – 2004

Younger Sister: Hannah Cross: February 14th 1987 – Present

Ex-Wife: Lilith Cross: (nee: Davenport): September 1963 – Present

Backstory:

Born in Manhattan, New York to a wealthy family, he always believed in romance and finding the love of his life. He is a protective older brother and respects his sister's crush Matthew O'Mara, Mark often encouraged his sister to reveal her true feelings for Matthew, but often grew frustrated due to the lack of it happening.

Mark is a veteran who is determined in getting the job done, is extremely dedicated to the victims of his cases, goes out of his way to protect and help vulnerable young people, and does have his fellow cops', and New York's best interests at heart. Even his family's safety as well.

He desires to have a large family in New York like his grandmother with whom he was very close with.

Mark enlisted in the United States Marine Corps Reserves in 1992 after junior year following his best friend Henry O'Mara into the service attaining the rank of Sergeant. The pair served together in 93-95, before returning to the Reserves.

After 9/11 the pair returned to the Corps and served in Iraq and Afghanistan after the invasion from 02-04. Both served in the 2nd Battle of Fallujah, being the only two members of their platoon to have survived.

After Mark returned from the Gulf War, he joined the New York Police Department, a 4-year veteran, serving until 1999 after he lost 2 partners, he didn't feel the same afterwards and put in transfer papers for the Newark Police Department. Little did anyone know that it was a Undercover assignment to root out corruption in the Newark and New York PDs. He does his best to honor his deceased partners memories to try and redeem himself as a cop feeling guilty, the two cops left behind families.

He was an 4-year veteran by the time of 9/11 and joined many other officers on a day that shook a city.

Mark returned to the Police Department in January 3rd 2005, for the Newark PD before putting in transfer papers. He was married to Lilith Davenport since April 1999 until 2001. Who he despised deeply because it was an arranged marriage, he is currently in a relationship with his old high school girlfriend Marianne, who's a teacher in Manhattan.

Mark respects the United States Armed Forces and the NYPD, much like his best friend and his sister does. His favourite holidays are Valentine's Day, Thanksgiving, Memorial Day and Veteran's Day.

Skills:

Hand – to – Hand Combat specialist from 5 years of age. (O'Mara family taught him.)

Top Marksman at 5 years of age (Taught by his Grandfather and the O'Mara family).

Skilled Mechanic at the age of 13.

Fluent in many languages (Italian, Chinese, Arabic).

Very smart

Hobbies:

Music (Jazz and Country)

Sports (Baseball, Football and Boxing)

Possessions:

Grandfather and Uncle's Military medals from WW2 and Korea, even his old police hat and badge.

* * *

Another set of character biographies done for you, my amazing readers. Hope you like.


	5. Love on New Year's Eve in New York City

The Prequel for Matthew O'Mara and Hannah Cross, Love in New York on New Year's Eve the title is.

* * *

Love on New Year's Eve

31st December 2004

Times Square, New York City

It was New Year's Eve in New York; the streets were crowded and the Reagan family were walking to the Waldorf Astoria. Frank Reagan was wearing his NYPD dress blues along with his father Henry and 2nd son Joe Reagan.

Daniel Reagan was walking down the street wearing his Marine Corps Dress Blues, he had recently gotten back from Fallujah, Iraq and was set to re-join the NYPD after the New Year he was with his wife Linda and his 2 sons, Jack and Sean.

Jamie Reagan was the golden boy of the family, he was all set to go to Harvard, but before that his mother died when he was in Junior Year of High School, he had read all about what was going on in Iraq and with what his brother Danny had told him, he changed his mind and followed his heart deciding to go into the Army rising to the rank of Corporal, he had finished his junior year and enlisted for the Reserves with the help of his Grandfather Henry. The family had honour, duty and country in their motto. It had felt weird that Jamie was in Army Dress Blues and the men in his family had Marine Corps history, but nonetheless Jamie was still supported by his family. He walking on his own he had recently broken up with Sydney and she didn't support him due to the fact he was a Soldier and didn't want to be a lawyer.

Erin Reagan was walking with her daughter Nicky, she had recently divorced from her husband Jack Boyle and the Reagans were supporting her through the troubling time, she was still struggling, with being a single mother to a 8 year old daughter and an Assistant District Attorney with a large pile of cases on her desk.

A man was sitting down at a table, he has his army uniform on, he's at the rank of Sergeant in the Army. He had Dark hair, dark blue eyes he was sitting in a booth with his best friends: Ray Zinelli, Cameron Harding, Tia Harding, Alicia Zinelli, Antonia Dawson. He is writing in his journal in a restaurant while his friends were talking around him, he stared at the picture of a beautiful woman in the picture, she had long golden curly blonde hair, with dark blue eyes and a large smile on her face, he sighed as he looked at the little box in his pocket and sadness clouded his face.

* * *

" _Sergeant Matthew O'Mara, is my name, I'm from Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, New York City born on May 8_ _th_ _1987\. The 43rd_ _anniversary of V-E Day, I've lived in Manhattan since I was 2 years old, my family has served in the military since the age of 18 I'm the sixth generation to do this after my older brother Henry who serves in the United States Marine Corps, I didn't know this fact until I turned 6 years old, at that age, I didn't know what I wanted, until I saw the heroic and brave sacrifices that our countrymen and our city made, I have desired to join the military and the NYPD since I was 6 like my Grandfathers, my Dad and my Uncle._

 _I was named after my Grandfather who served in the Ranger Battalions in WW2 and Korea._

 _Since I lost my family, I have found a new family forged through the bonds of friendship and loyalty, my brothers are Ray Zinelli and Cameron Harding they serve in the US Armed Forces but in different branches, Ray is in the Marine Corps at the rank of Sergeant, Cameron is a Petty Officer in the US Navy, he desires to go into the SEALs after high school before becoming a lawyer._

 _My sisters are Antonia Dawson, Tia Harding and Alicia Zinelli. Alicia married Ray after he finished Marine Corps training, he asked the blessing of his family and Alicia's family to marry at 17, they attended but me and our friends were involved heavily in the wedding planning._

 _The girl in the picture is Hannah Cross, she used to be my girlfriend until we took a break from our relationship, I was heartbroken ever since the day it happened, I took my mind of it by focusing on boxing, football and baseball, but since then, I never felt the same, I often wished for a second chance and to love her again forever, I even asked for her brother Mark's blessing who comes home from the Marines in a couple days, ever since I had known him, I always had his blessing to marry his sister._

 _I carry around my Grandmother's engagement ring as a reminder of what I lost and why I wished that I could have proposed to her. I suppose I'll never get the chance now. Anyway this is my story."_

* * *

Matthew finished writing as he focused on the conversation everyone was having.

Across the borough of Manhattan, a girl was watching out at the streets of Times Square she had blonde hair which was curly and long, she was wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees, her dark blue eyes resembled the dress as she wore flat heels, she had no ear piercings. She had a necklace around her neck that had said, " _M & H forever."_ She looked down at her hands and imagined a ring on her finger but there wasn't anything there.

She was stirred by the footsteps as she saw Tia's mother standing in the doorway as Mrs Harding then said, "You not celebrating?" "I'd rather not, I'd rather just stay here and celebrate with a bottle of whiskey, Mrs Harding." "Come on Hannah, look at you, all dolled up and celebrating on your own, you should go on out and celebrate." "I'm just worried that he's going to be there."

Hannah took a seat on the bed as she pressed her hands against her eyes trying to stop her but it was futile as a few slipped away, Mrs Harding's heart broke for Hannah, she loved her children's friends, they all were like a family in her eyes. And that is what Mrs Harding loved about her children's friends.

Mrs Harding then sat down beside Hannah and embraced her rubbing a back in a soothing pattern before saying, "It wasn't your fault." "I love Matthew, he's my everything, he's my superhero and I was his Supergirl." "Don't be afraid to go back for him, nobody ever told you but Matthew, was letting himself slip away after you left, the only reason he didn't go down the rabbit hole was because he loved you and knew you would come back for him, you were the reason he could go on." "What if he hates me?" "Hannah. sweet, sweet Hannah, that boy has loved you ever since you and him laid eyes on each other. Everyone knew that he'd ask you date him and we all won because of that. Promise me that you go after him, promise that you'll give him every chance in the world. You are his one and only true love, don't leave him behind for something else."

Hannah soon saw a picture on her desk and looked at it she remembered that it was from Ray's wedding. She and Matthew were maid of honour and best men on the day. Unknown to her knowledge and Matthew's knowledge, everyone placed down bets that they would be the next couple to get married, but when they took a break from the relationship, everyone knew that they would be back together but in between August and December later nothing happened.

No one was giving up now and it was time to throw the dice one last time for an outcome.

Hannah looked out the window before saying, "To hell with my plan, I'm going out and celebrating." "Atta-girl, go get 'em, Supergirl." "Where should I go?" "You're asking me that, head to Times Square, I think I overheard that they would be going to the Waldorf Astoria for New Year's Eve dancing." Mrs Harding said.

Hannah smiled before applying her Revlon lipstick as she said, "Let's do this." "Go get 'em."

Hannah walked away down the stairs and headed out the door bidding farewell to the Harding's as Mr Harding said, "I take it, Operation New Year's Eve Proposal is on?" "Yes Darlin' it is." "Let's alert the group."

Mrs Harding took the home phone and dialled the number for Tia as it rang until she said, "Tia, it's me, Operation New Year's Eve Proposal is a go." _"You got it, we're heading out now."_ Tia replied before putting the phone down.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Manhattan Tia was finishing up a call as she told everyone except for Matthew who was paying for the meal as she said, "Operation New Year's Eve Proposal is a go, let's come out on top and get those two together." Everyone agreed as they stood around once Matt then came back.

Everyone then headed off for the Waldorf Astoria, Matt, Cameron and Ray had placed their service hats on, they then came across the Reagan family Ray then said, "Gunnery Sgt." "Sergeant, when do you deploy?" "Only in Reserves, Gunny, I go active in July after I finish High School." "Good luck Marine." "Aye, Aye Gunny." Ray then saluted Danny who returned it, soon Jamie saluted the three service members as they returned it.

They were nearing Times Square as Alicia said, "Hey Matt, what's the one thing you always wanted every year for the rest of your life?"

Matthew thought to himself but didn't say it, " _I just want Hannah back so that I can propose to her and get married to her as well."_ he then said, "I want to be in love." "With who?" "Hannah. But, I don't know if it could happen." "Oh really, you doubt my genius to make sure that happened." "Well…" Matthew began to say as his eyes landed on Hannah who was walking up the path as he laid eyes on her, he lost the ability to speak.

Hannah was walking up the path as her eyes wandered until they laid on Matt, she was shocked as she silently said, "Matt."

* * *

Matthew's POV

Oh my god! Hannah, she looks so beautiful, did God give me the chance to get her back? If he did, I owe him one.

Revlon lipstick, damn, I still remember that, I really am the luckiest guy in the world with the most beautiful dame in the world.

Hannah POV

How did I ever get so lucky? I can't get go of him, not now, not ever. I'm following my heart, I only want to listen to my heart. I love Matt, he's the only boy in the world that I want to be with and who I want to wake up next to.

* * *

Main POV

Matt started to move, it turned into a jog as Hannah did the same as well. Hannah jogged past some people as she held out her arms running into Matthew's embrace.

Matthew grabbed onto her before twirling her around, she looked like an angel to Matt. Hannah smiled widely wrapping her arms round Matthew's neck as she said, "Matt, I'm so sorry, that I left you, for months I have regretted my mistake, I hope that you forgive me for everything and that I…"

Matthew cut her off with a kiss that still reminded her that he loved her with everything as he said, "Hannah, I love you, every day that I'm away from you is another day I'm afraid I'll lose you. My heart it's saying a lot right now so here I'm going to do this."

Matt got down on one knee and got out the box opening it as a ring with a little diamond on it as Hannah's hand flew to her mouth as Matt continued, "From the minute I first met you, you were like a dream to me, I have always wanted to do this since I was a kid, you make me feel proud, and I love you, no matter what. Hannah, will you marry me?"

Hannah looked around and saw all everyone looking at her and Matt, she even looked at her friends as they all smiled and with anxiety on their faces about what her answer would be. She had tears on her face and seeing Matt looking handsome in his uniform it would only just haunt her if she said no.

She smiled nodding and then said, "Yes."

Matt smiled standing up before passionately kissing Hannah placing the ring on her finger as everyone began cheering loudly at the newly-engaged couple.

They then saw the New Year clock begin its countdown as everyone watched in anticipation with the clock counting, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Matt kissed her under the streetlight which luminated off them.

* * *

The Reagan watched as the newly-engaged couple joined their friends as Henry then said, "Now that, is a family." "Born out of loyalty and friendship, pop."

Jamie nodded saying, "It really is a great thing." Jamie laid eyes on the tall gorgeous blonde woman that was standing next to a man in a Navy Uniform as she laid her eyes on him, they were blue that replicated hers as she smiled at him brightly.

He returned the smile as well as Danny said, "Good for you kid." "What?" "You already got a crush on a girl." "Come on Danny." Jamie pleaded.

Danny smiled saying, "I'm happy for you, she likes you, you like her, tell ya what. Go get her number, actually, wait one moment…" "No, Dan, I gotta do this one." "You sure?" "Go big or go home." "That's my expression you took." "Sorry Danny."

Danny scowled jokingly as he watched his little brother walk over to the mystery blonde, "Hi." "Hi Handsome." "My name's Jamie." "Tia, Tia Harding, do I get a last name?" "Reagan, Jamie Reagan, ma'am." "Tell you what handsome."

Tia got out a bit of paper and wrote down her number on it passing it onto him saying, "Call me." "Yes ma'am." Jamie said saluting the woman whilst flashing his mega-watt smile as he walked away with his family whilst smiling to himself.

Tia walked back to her brother who said, "You're kidding me, you get a number of an army guy and a member of the famed Reagan family." "What can I say?" "Fine I give you that." "Thank you, brother."

Matthew then said, "I think Cameron, you got something to ask the fair Miss Antonia Dawson."

Cameron looked over at Antonia, she was dazzling in a purple dress, her red hair danced like flames and a smile to die for, ever since Cameron graduated the Navy training, she loved the fact that Cameron wore a Navy uniform because she loved ships ever since she was a kid.

Cameron walked over to her and said, "Antonia, ever since we were 10 years old, I kinda had a thing for you, I was too scared to tell ya, but my feelings for you were strong and I apologise for making you wait so long." "Why don't you make it up to me, sailor?" Antonia said kissing Cameron suddenly as Cameron deepened the kiss as he leaned his forehead onto his new girlfriend saying, "How was that?" "Perfect, just so you know, sailor, better put a ring on my finger soon." "Don't worry ma'am, I will." Cameron said.

Everyone laughed as the family then walked away laughing and talking.

* * *

Tell me what you thought, I hope you loved this prequel, don't worry I'll show a second part. But in honesty, I don't know when it will be coming around.

As always thank you for the support, I love you, my kind readers.


	6. Family Reactions

Let's hear the reactions from Matthew and Hannah's remaining family as they give their reactions. Happens 4 days after _Love in New York on New Years' Eve_

* * *

Family Reactions

Newark, New Jersey

Driving into Newark, New Jersey, wasn't Hannah's favourite place in the world, mostly due to the fact that she hated her older brother Mark for living on the other side of the Hudson River but for some unknown reason she didn't know why Mark had moved to New Jersey and not stayed in New York City with her and the rest of her family.

She had made her way to the nearby Police Station that had the number 6 on the side, she had walked in and walked to the main desk and said, "Excuse me, Hi." "Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" "Do you know where I can find Officer Mark Cross, he's my older brother." "Uh, do take a seat, I'll go find him for ya." "Thank you, Sergeant."

Hannah then took a seat at the bench and waited patiently.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sergeant was walking to find Mark Cross, he had liked the officer, mostly because of his veteran experience from the Marines, he soon found a tall dark haired man wearing a grey shirt and had a vertical gun holster over his shirt, he looked very muscular and handsome with blue eyes going over a report and sipping a cup of black coffee from a mug that had the Marine Corps Emblem on it as he said, "Hey Marky, got ya a visitor outside!" "Who is it, Sarge?" "I look like I care?"

Mark mumbled under his breath, " _If you had brains, you would care!"_

Mark got up from the desk and walked outside to where the Sergeant had indicated to. Mark was having an extremely bad day and it wasn't helping the fact that his ex-wife Lilith took off with all his money due to a past relationship with a judge, she had. Soon all of his anger disappeared as his blue eyes lit up in surprise seeing his tall and beautiful little sister as he said, "Hey 'annah, what you doing here?"

Hannah engulfed her large and tall brother in a hug as she said, "Wanted to see you." "Could've called sis and I would been over to New York in half the time." "I know, but I needed to tell you something." "Here, follow me."

Hannah and Mark walked into a small office room as Mark closed the door and said, "What's going on, sis?" "You remember Matt?" "Of course, I remember Matt, how is the man?" "He's good but there is more, I'm engaged to Matt and we're getting married." "Hallelujah, congrats little sis, about time to, I was going grey waiting for Matt to propose." "Well thank you, smart ass."

Mark laughed out loud until he said, "So why'd you come down here?" "I wanted to ask you to walk me down the altar for my wedding." "I'll be delighted to walk you down the altar, little sis. Especially for you and Matt, I still love the kid you know." "He loves you too." "Glad to know the feeling is mutual, so when's the whole thing happening?" "29th May 2005, before Memorial Day." "Couldn't picked a better day myself, I'm proud of you little one." "Thank you, bro." Hannah said hugging her brother tightly.

Soon Hannah changed the subject saying, "So how is Lilith or shouldn't I ask?" "Well, I can't lie to you, she's being a pain in the ass, you know?" "Of course, I know, she still thinks Matt is a joke." "Yeah, surprised he ain't come close to knocking her out." "Surely you have." "No lie, I have, just wish I could make sure I see the look on her face when she finds out I'm moving back to New York."

Hannah smiled saying, "Best news I've heard this year, thank bro."

Hannah looked out in the hallway seeing a black haired woman in the hallway as she said, "Oh great, psycho's back." "Oh boy, I knew this was coming back to bite me in the ass, come on, let's go get something to eat, should've finished my shift an hour ago." "Go get your jacket and I'll wait here." "Thanks Sis."

Hannah then gave her brother a hug as her brother leaves the room in the meanwhile Hannah is watching the front desk seeing her ex-sister in law for whom she had a deep hatred for, even her own fiancée Matt hated Lilith as well but soon Lilith started to turn towards Hannah as she ducked but it was too late as Lilith smiled evilly at her as Hannah muttered, " _Crap."_

* * *

Hannah walked out of the office and said, "Oh look it's a black widow, pretty sure you bite the heads off your mates, but yet you haven't done that to my brother."

Lilith chuckled and laughed at Hannah as she said, "Still the same cocky little girl, I've known, by the way, I've found a boy you'll like he's tall handsome and is very wealthy sounds like someone up your alley."

Hannah turns and sees a tall man in his mid-late 20s as she says, "Lilith all these years you continue to be the same psycho, rude and obnoxious bitch, that my brother was forced to marry. I went ahead and got one step ahead of you and got engaged to my real true love, one who I will cherish forever, you know nothing about love because deep down, you're the slut that banged any man who pleased you. But let me tell you something…"

Hannah took a deep breath and began, "My brother is my best friend, he's all I got left in this world, him, my family, and my fiancé are all I have left, I am strong to hold this pain, but I'm not going to let you destroy what I have. Because if you do that, then there is going to be nowhere on this earth you'll be able to hide from, from me or Matthew because you'll be wiped off the face of the earth for all eternity. Don't make me do something I won't regret." Hannah said coldly.

All the cops in the room didn't know what to do whether to stand in front of Hannah to prevent a murder or protect Lilith.

Lilith stood there stunned, Mark looked shocked as he softly said, " _Hoooly crap, she's been spending too much time with Matt, that's for sure."_

Mark comes up behind his sister and puts his arm on her saying, "Come on, sis, let's go home, figure you can let me stay with you for the weekend since I have the weekend off."

Lilith looked shocked and said, "Why didn't you tell me this?" "Last I checked, I wasn't married to you thankfully. She's my family, my blood, she's my number one priority in this world." Mark said bluntly walking his sister back to the car.

Lilith didn't say anything as both Mark and Hannah headed for her car as Hannah said, "What about your car?" "Na, don't worry about it, I normally walk to the station anyway." "Where to?" "Hoboken, NJ, The Bianchi's and the Zinelli's always said I have a home there if I need it, we can have dinner there and then we can go back to New York." "Okay, let's go then."

Hannah and Mark then got in the car and drove off for Hoboken, New Jersey.

* * *

Meanwhile in Manhattan, New York

Matthew was at home in his apartment, he was going through ideal locations for his and Hannah's wedding reception, he wanted something old-fashioned like a hall, but he wasn't too sure, they had the entertainment arranged, for instance they were having a DJ at the party and he was going through locations in the Manhattan area on the computer when he saw a video chat had been set with his older brother Henry who was in Iraq with the Marines as he answered and said, "Hey Gunny." _"Hello Sergeant, how's my awesome little brother?"_ "Still alive and kicking, got some news for ya." _"What news is that?"_ "Hannah and I are getting married."

Henry cheered as he applauded his little brother and said, _"WOOO! Holy crap out of Manhattan, that's the best news to start off my year, thank you kid!"_ "No problem, Gunny, how's overseas treating ya?" _"Mostly just guard duty, so when did ya propose to ya girl?"_ "New Years' Eve, right before the countdown." _"Mark owes me 20 bucks, thank you little one."_ "No problem, brother, when you coming back to New York?" _"When the Corps tells me, really wish I was with you, kid."_ "So do I, you promised to be by my side, but duty trumps all that, don't apologise." Matt said.

Henry nodded, both him and Matt were two peas in a pod, they were very close despite the large age difference, both loved their city and their country. Their legacy had always been to serve in the military and become police officers. Despite their father joining the force, he was injured after 12 years on the job and forced out, In fact he encouraged his sons to follow in the O'Mara family footsteps, urging them not to make the same mistake that he did and leave early.

" _Well, in any case, just let me know when the date is_." "29th May before Memorial Day." Matthew said.

Henry nodded and wrote down the date as he said, " _Dad would be proud of you, kid._ " "So would Grandpa, if you forget." " _Yeah, he would, wouldn't he?_ " "Both of us were his favourites." "He had more than enough love to go around between all three of us, right?" "Right." Matt agreed with his brother.

" _Hey, listen, I got to go kid, think we're moving out. I'll let you know when I've sent your wedding present to you and Hannah, I love you, little brother._ " "I love you too, Gunny." Matt ended the video call as he began to look at the pictures he had in a photo album.

He flicked through the pages until he came across a picture of himself and Henry at Henry's NYPD Graduation in 1995. Matthew was 8 years old when Henry graduated from the Academy, he still remembered the proud expressions his Grandfather and Uncle had when Henry graduated, it was the proudest moment of the O'Mara family.

Even his Grandfather quipped that Matthew had to join the force for a proud tradition to be continued and from that day, Matthew vowed to become a cop and follow the proud values that he swore to defend.

Matthew continued to go through venues as he began to get tired as he wrote down a list of places that he noted down for wedding receptions. He turned off his computer and put on his running shoes and some sports clothing as he took his keys and began to go off into a run down in Manhattan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hoboken, New Jersey

In Hoboken, New Jersey. Hannah and Mark were driving to where the Zinelli and Bianchi families lived as Mark directed her as he said, "You know, I'm going to be moving back to New York."

Hannah smiled widely as she said, "Thanks Bro, when's the transfer happen?" "I find out in a couple months, pulled in a favour with some guys from high school who went on to become cops, 3 of them said, all I need to do is just attend some training and I'm in a uniform again." "You've made my day, thank you big brother." "Just marry Matthew and get some Nephews rolling and we're even." "What makes you think I might be giving birth to a nephew." "Or a niece, is fine."

Hannah scowls as she says, "Do not doubt the incredible man that is Matthew O'Mara." "Yeah, I touched a nerve, here's the place." "Alright."

The pair pulled into a parking lot as they arrived outside a white house with a green door as Mark says, "In case you're wondering, both Bianchi and Zinelli families live in the same house." "I bet they love that." "More or less, ever since Lilith became a nightmare, I normally come over for dinner." "Wonder what they're making?" "It'll be good."

Mark knocks on the door as an elderly woman approaches the door, she had green eyes and wore a green dress as she smiles saying, "Mark, delightful to see you again!" "Hi Nonna Marie, it's only been 2 days." "Still, I love _Mia Famiglia…"_ Marie moves a little closer and sees Hannah who's standing there smiling as Marie says, "Anna, you become more beautiful every day, bambina." "Hiya, Nonna Marie, how are you?" "Still going, as is the rest of _famiglia,_ so how comes you're here?" "I was visiting Mark and we decided to come here to see you." "Are you hungry dears?" "Uh, we haven't eaten, so we decided to come over for dinner."

Marie kisses both Cross siblings as she says, "Wise ones, you are, come on in, come on in, _Bambini."_

Mark and Hannah walked in as Mark was whisked away by 2 older men in their early 40s as they said, "Mark, come on in here kid." "Sure thing, Papas." Mark gave a ' _I'm sorry'_ look to his younger sister as two women also in their early 40s said, "Hannah, it's so good to see you." "You too Momma Colleen and Mama Annamarie." The women embraced the younger Cross kissing her on both cheeks.

Ever since Hannah was young, herself and her friends (Tia, Antonia) were welcomed into Ray and Alicia's families, being taken under by the Zinelli and Bianchi matriarch's wings, even Mark, Ray, Matthew, Cameron, Henry were taken under Zinelli and Bianchi patriarchs. It was safe to say they were adopted as part of the family.

Hannah then said, "I got some exciting news to tell you." "What is it?" "Could I tell you after dinner?" "It must be exciting, come on out to the kitchen, Nonna Marie and Angelica need to know." "Okay."

The three women then walked into the kitchen as Angelica who was a tall women with light blue eyes and brown hair that was turning grey that had been tied into a bun then said, "'Annah! So good of you to come!" "Hi Nonna Angel." " _Sei ancora Bellissima, amore mio_." " _Grazie, Nonna Angelica, ho qualche novità."_ "What is it, my dear?"

Hannah uncovers her left hand as Annamarie spots a glimmer on her finger as she says in shock, "Has it happened?" "Yes Momma and Nonna, I'm getting married." Annamarie and Colleen hug the young girl as Nonna Marie asks hoping for it to be _him_ , "Who proposed to you, _bambina?"_

Hannah answered proudly, "Matthew O'Mara." "It is a miracle, when did this happen?" "New Years' Eve, right before the countdown." "I predicted it, I told you Colleen, I predict these." Marie said.

Colleen smiled proudly as Marie hugged Hannah proudly saying, "Have you set a date?" "29th May 2005, day before Memorial Day." "Congratulations, darling, we'll attend your wedding." "Thank you, Nonna." "Of course, _Bambina."_

* * *

The women attended to the meal, whilst in the living room, Mark was sitting with the Bianchi and Zinelli men as the elderly man wearing a checkered shirt and slacks, with grey hair and hazel eyes says, "So Mark, how is work?" "Oh, it was quiet today, Papa Alfonso, filled in my transfer papers a couple days ago, I wanted to go back to New York and be close to my little sister."

Alfonso Bianchi nodded saying, " _Famiglia_ is important, especially my _Bambini_ , so how comes Hannah came to visit us?" "She has some exciting news and plus she didn't want to tell you over the phone, wanting to tell you face to face." "That girl is amazing, your parents have done a fine job." "Yeah, they did, shame about them." "You can't blame that on yourself." "I wasn't there to comfort her, wish I was though."

Another man, with grey-brown hair and blue eyes then said, "Mark, you can't blame yourself you were fighting overseas, doing what was right, many a man will tell you that, even Paul and Henry will tell you." "I know, and thank you, Poppa Marco." Marco Bianchi nodded.

Hannah then walked in with Colleen and Annamarie as Alfonso said, "Hannah, you look beautiful, much like my Marie, why have you come this far?" "I'm getting engaged to Matthew O'Mara." "Perfect for you and Matthew, he is a man, when are you getting married?" "29th May, Poppa Alfonso." "Congratulations, _amore,_ Marie, champagne for this delightful news." Alfonso then turned back to Hannah and said, "I'm so glad you came out here to tell us, _Bambina._ " " _Grazie Poppa_."

Alfonso got up to hug Hannah as she returned the hug as he said, "I wanted to give you something, I know, you aren't Italian by blood, but you've the heart of a Italian matriarch and something old always must be worn on a bride's wedding day."

Alfonso and Marie headed towards a small box and revealed a white ribbon that had written on it, " _Amore per mille anni."_ Hannah then said, "I couldn't accept this." "I ask you to, we all know you and Matthew have the greatest love of all time, even greater than any couple in the world." "I know I shouldn't but, for you I will accept this." "Thank you Hannah, thank you and now let's eat." Everyone agreed instantly as Mark smiled at his little sister and said, "Proud of you kid." "Proud of you too Mark." Hannah smiled as they walked to the table whilst Hannah helped the other women bring food to the table.

Later in Manhattan, New York

Matthew walks in from his run as he showers quickly and changes into a navy shirt, blue trousers, light brown jacket and boots before driving off to Cypress Hills in Brooklyn as he arrives at Police Arlington.

And locates the family graves as he walks up to the gravestones as he says to them, "Hello my family, it's been a while, lot has happened in a while, I know that, I got some great news for you all, first off, I'm a soldier in the Army, going to go into the Ranger training after high school, I'm at the rank of Sergeant now and it's all good, I also got engaged as well."

Matthew waited for an expected reaction in the form of a light wind as he says, "I got engaged to Hannah, I fulfilled it all, we're getting married in May, I'd rather do it in 4 months than wait a year, this way, she doesn't have to worry about me not getting married to her before I went overseas."

Matthew took a pause as he knelt down in front of his Fathers' gravestone that had said, " _Paul O'Mara, May 1_ _st_ _1950 – June 1st_ _2004\. NYPD Officer and Soldier. Beloved Husband, Father, Brother and Son. One of our finest and a hero to New York City. Distinguished Service Cross, 2 Bronze Stars and 3 Purple Hearts."_

A quote was at the bottom that had said, " _The price of freedom is high, always has been, but the price has always been one, I'm willing to pay to serve my country and my city."_

He then kissed three fingers and planted them on the stone as he turned to the 2nd stone that said.

" _Henry O'Mara, May 1_ _st_ _1950 – November 11_ _th_ _2004\. NYPD Captain and a Marine. Beloved Husband, Uncle, Brother and Son. Semper Fidelis and Fidelis Ad Mortem. Medal of Honor, Silver Star and Purple Heart."_

At the bottom of the stone read a line saying, " _Greater love has no-one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends. John 15:13."_

Matthew placed his hand on the stone running his hand over his late Uncle's name as he said, "Semper Fi Gunny."

The third and final stone was where Matthew felt tears rolling down his cheek as he took an unsteady breath as the stone said, " _Matthew O'Mara, April 1st_ _1926 – September 17_ _th_ _2004\. NYPD Chief and Soldier. Beloved Husband, Grandfather, Father, Brother and Son. Rangers Lead the Way. Distinguished Service Cross, Bronze Star and Purple Heart."_

At the bottom a quote read, _"It is surmounting difficulties that makes heroes – Louis Pasteur."_

* * *

Matthew then stood to attention and saluted the graves and stayed there as his hand was gripped by someone as he looked and saw Hannah as he said, "You bring your brother?" "Right behind you."

Matt laughed saying, "Hey Gunny." "Hey, little bro, welcome to the family, well what's left of it." "You guys are my family, Henry, the Cross's, the Harding's, The Zinelli and Bianchi families and the Dawson family too. You're my family and every day, we'll gather to be bonded for life, our experiences, our loyalty, honor, integrity and more importantly… our love, for we stand as one." Hannah smiled with a tear in her eye as she embraced her fiancée as Mark stood awkwardly until Matt said, "Come on, get on in here, you need some love too."

Mark laughed as they all hugged, Hannah put her heart up against Matt's as they felt 2 strong beats as Matt said, "Strong Love." "Know what they say. " _Find the person that'll make you laugh, that'll sweep you off your feet in the right moment. The person you trust with your life. Always stand by them and they'll go to the ends of the Earth for you."_

Matt smiled saying, "I love you, with all my heart, I can't wait to make you my wife, so that I can be yours' forever." "I love you, baby."

Mark stood smiling at his younger sister and his soon to be brother-in-law, he marvelled at the love they had for each other, it was something perfect, something he knew, that would be around for a long time.

* * *

 **English to Italian:**

My Family – _Mia Famiglia_

Child – _Bambina_ or _Bambino_

Children – _Bambini_

You still look gorgeous, my love - _Sei ancora bellissima, amore mio_

Thank you, Nonna Angelica, I have some news - _Grazie, Nonna Angelica, ho qualche novità._

Love for a thousand years - _Amore per mille anni_

* * *

Hope you liked this one, I included the translations for English to Italian in case you were wondering what was said. Next one, I do not know when it will be coming out, so do be patient.

Please like and review this one, love you all.


End file.
